darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Chromia And Streetwise
November 15, 2011, 8:34 PM Back To 2011 Logs Chromia Streetwise (Main Level Roadway, Iacon) --- Chromia slings her rifle over her shoulder, her arms resting over it in a very non-traditional pose. She's been on guard duty for how long now? Ah well. Not like she didn't deserve it. Leaning heavily against a wall, she vents a huff, looking out onto the strangely quiet Iacon streets. Looks like rush hour's been over for a while. Suddenly jogging out of the Barracks, Streetwise is somewhat preoccupied as he turns to make his way up the ramp, almost bypassing Chromia before skidding to a halt, optics zeroing in on her with a slight widening, a datapad in one hand "oh! Hello!" Chromia chuckles, amused at his abrupt halt. "In a hurry ta' go somewhere?" she asks, not moving from her relaxed position. A pause. He had a class. but he WAS early... earlier than most would even be. He considered, then shook his head 'No. I just realized I have a few minutes. I'm Streetwise." he greets with a smile. She inclines her head before shifting her rifle to lean more on her right shoulder as she sticks out her hand. "Chromia. Whatcha' waitin' on?" She glances at the datapad in his hand. He takes the hand, giving it a good shake with a smile "Waiting on? You mean attending to? Oh, just another class. This one is standard basic Tactics.' he explains, touching the temporary sigil on his chestplate. "I'm new, see." Chromia smiles, remembering her Academy years. "Been a long time since I went ta' class myself. Kinda' miss it, even if my grades weren't all that stellar." She nudged him gently his rib struts with a knowing wink. "But ya' didn' hear that from me." Streetwise grins at the nudge, sidestepping "I wont say a word." he promises, drawing his fingers over his lips and pinching them together "My vocal unit is disconnected! A pleasure to meet you as well Chromia. How long have you been an Autobot? Another smile. "Long enough that I should know better. A lady like myself does not divulge her age." Chromia cracked her back for emphasis. "Was stationed here few lunar cycles ago, though. Seems longer." He looked embarassed a moment as she chides him like that, but then only nods wordlessly "Ahh. I see. So you've been around. once I'm released from training I look forwards to learning some 'real field hints' so to speak." "There's always the ol' standby, 'Don' get shot.'" she replies. "Know what ya' want ta' be stationed in? I wanted somethin' with hand-ta-hand combat, but got cryptanalysis instead. Can't complain, though. 'Cons keep me busy." "That one's one I learned with my adoptive father." He nods immediately then "Yes. I'm hoping for security-tracking, in line with my brother's own functions. REscue team." he explains/ Chromia nods knowingly. "A noble goal. First response means first on the scene. Less of our own injured." Streetwise pauses at that "Yeah, it does, doesnt it? ' he states quietly. Then he shook it off "If that's our job then its our job though. SOMEone has to be first." he nods. Chromia finally decides that maybe, yes, perhaps I should be at port arms right now, and sifts to do so, her rifle landing in her hands with a loud clack. "Can't be first on the scene if ya' not first ta' class though." She jerks her head sharply towards a clock in the distance of the city showing a digital readout of the time. Pausing a moment, Streetwises' optics widen, then he turns to bolt without another word, clanking up the ramp and out of sight. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Chromia's LogsCategory:Streetwise's Logs